My Worst Nightmare
by morgana07
Summary: A prequel of sorts to They Think No One Cares. What would happen if Bobby's told of the incident in Dark Side of the Moon before Dean or Sam think to call him? His reactions to it as he recalls another time he had with the boys.


**My Worst Nightmare**

**Summary:** A prequel of sorts to They Think No One Cares. What would happen if Bobby's told of the incident in Dark Side of the Moon before Dean or Sam think to call him?

**Spoilers/Tags: **Tags to DSOTM but with only little spoilers.

**Warnings: ** I'll give it a warning for language since this is Bobby we're talking about and he's not about to receive this news well. Also, hints of slight abuse and a not so nice picture of John but nothing graphic.

**Pairings: **Zip, zero, nada.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Dean Winchester, pick up a damn phone before I shout for that stupid feather-brained moron of an Angel to find you!" I yell into my phone for the twentieth time in two days before throwing it on the desk.

Granted both of those idjit Winchesters have been through the ringer recently but not enough that either Sam or Dean would ignore a call, especially since they both know I'll whup their asses as soon as I get 'em without throttling distance.

Wheeling around the desk to look at the book that I'd been pretending to look over in between leaving growling messages on both Sam and Dean's voicemails.

Ever since they got back together and started huntin' again as a team I've been hopin' that the stress between those two boys would fade but between the Apocalypse breathing down our necks, having Lucifer and Michael lookin' to use my boys as their meatsuits, Sam's addiction to demon blood, which I personally pray is behind us, to hunters now knowin' about Sam's powers, it seems to be pushing 'em apart more.

Slapping the book closed, I dig out a photo in the desk. I do a lot of gripin' and bitching about the first day I laid eyes on John Winchester because I had never met a hunter so green behind the eyes who was so damn brash, hot-headed, stubborn and determined. From the first day, I wasn't sure what I wanted to shoot him over first. The fact that he had no clue what he was doing or the issue that he was dragging his two little boys around with him.

God I about dropped my shotgun when I first looked down into Dean's green eyes. The kid was four years old and holding his six month old brother like it was so natural. John barely glanced at either of 'em as I watched while Dean took care of Sam without really speaking a damn word. It was only when John left 'em with me the first time that I realized that Dean rarely talked period…I swore to fill John fulla buckshot the next time I saw him.

Jim and I both tried to get John to leave the boys with one of us. Give them a stable base…hell give 'em something stable since Dean needed more than to be raisin' his brother and that's what I was seeing. The first time I saw Sam walk, it wasn't to his Daddy. No, it was to his big brother. Sam's first word wasn't Mommy or Daddy. Hell no, that boy said 'Dean' first and I shoulda seen the signs right then.

Hearing the vehicle pulling up made me scowl because it sure as hell wasn't those two idjits who had better be fightin' the whole hordes of Hell to make up for not answering their phones. I was already opening the door when I noticed Rufus getting ready to knock.

I wanted to groaned, slam and lock the door. Rufus was a good friend and a good hunter but usually when he showed up on my door I can count on the cops, the Feds or a demon being hot on his ass. I wasn't in the mood tonight.

"I don't want to know who you killed, what you killed or what's on your ass, Rufus," I snap at him, noticing that he seems grimmer than usual. "Damn, you got the same look as you did that time you killed that mayor who was possessed."

Rufus didn't look at me and I knew something bad was wrong. "Well, you gonna tell me what's happening to cause you to make the trip?" I demand, wheeling back inside because I know he'd follow. "I'm busy trying to get two damn idgits to pick up."

"Bobby…" Rufus stopped to look at me and I see the tear tracks on his face and I force down that feeling of dread curling in my gut. "Bobby, I'm…I'm sorry…"

Rufus stuttering over his words, the fact that something made him leak tears and the very problem that I can't get Dean or Sam to answer a phone made me stop the chair and slowly stare at my friend.

As soon as he looks to the picture of the boys on my desk and moves his eyes I feel a pain in my chest that I hadn't felt since Karen died. I'm refusing to believe what I'm thinking so I pin him with my best glare. "What the hell happened?"

"I heard it from a couple hunters who heard it from someone else and so forth," Rufus cleared his throat, hating to do this and I can see how it's going. Phone tag. "Damn it, Bobby. I didn't want to believe it but too many people have…I checked into it and…"

Swallowing and reaching for the whiskey bottle I keep hid because when Dean's down like he has been the boy drinks like a fish. Downing a shot, I glare and demand again. "Who?" not what because I know what, and while I still don't accept it I want to know who. Who the hell could have gotten the drop on my boys.

"Roy and Walt…they…" Rufus blinked as I hurled the bottle into a wall and turned the chair around so fast even I thought it would tip.

"Roy and Walt?" I bellowed, oh this was getting even better. "Those two damn chuckleheads who could barely take out a simple werewolf? They cross on a hunt and things get a mite confused?"

I know when Rufus sits down heavily that it wasn't that simple and I can feel the pain in my chest getting tighter. "Rufus, let me get this straight. You came all this way to tell me that Roy and Walt, the Dumb and Dumber of Hunters, did something to Sam and Dean?"

"The boys are dead, Bobby." Rufus's voice was quiet, carefully placing a hand on my shoulder. "Roy and Walt found out about Sam and the demon blood, about the boys startin' the whole Apocalypse and about Sam killin' that Hunter awhile back and…"

I had tuned out the rest. Nothing but white noise filled my head as I settled on one thing. Two dumber than dirt sons of bitches killed two of the best things I had left in my life…Dean and Sam were…

Anger, rage, grief all rolled into one thing and I shoved everything off my desk in a fit of frustration. "Goddamn it!" all of the recent pain, the frustration just hit me.

Rufus didn't bother to stop me or offer useless platitudes. He stood back and let me go as I grieved in the only way I knew how.

Finally my eyes landed on the photo that had fallen off the desk, snatching it up I felt like pitching it into the fire but stopped. Dean had been sixteen and Sam had been twelve when it was taken. John had dropped them off in a rage and left shortly after.

Sam had been moody and it had taken me two days to finally get the boy to tell me what had set his Dad off. He moped as he told me that him and John had gotten into this huge fight over them leaving the school he'd been in.

Now that hadn't shocked me since I knew that Sam wasn't growin' up to be as agreeable as his big brother had been at the same age. Hell, John had complained to me and Jim about Sam being a pain in the ass and not with the program.

What had shocked me that day was when Sam got real quiet and revealed that John had been so angry that he had went to backhand Sam when Dean got involved.

That trip since John had dropped 'em off, I'd hardly seen Dean. Usually he wasn't more than three steps away from Sam or I could count on him seeing what new weapons I'd picked up but this time the boy had confined himself to the room that the boys shared and hardly came down.

At Sam's confession, I began to worry. I knew John's temper and I knew what Dean would do to protect his brother. When I asked the kid what had gone down between his old man and his brother, Sam's eyes went right into what his brother always called his puppy dog look with tears brimming.

Kid had said when Dean shoved John away from him he had told Sam to go down to the ice cream place on the corner. Had given him enough money to keep him gone for about a half and hour. I remember Sam saying he didn't want to go but Dean had assured him that it would be fine.

I knew right then it wasn't fine. Sam said he didn't know what happened because John had been gone when he got back and Dean stayed in the bathroom for over an hour. I assured Sam that I'd check on his brother and for him to go find a snack.

Now as I sit in this damn chair clutching the photo I took that visit and thinking of those two boys being dead at the hands of two lousy morons I recall seeing Dean's back after fighting with the boy to let me see what had happened when he got in the way of John's wrath.

It wasn't the first time Dean had taken the brunt of John's anger but it had been awhile since it was this bad and when John came back three weeks later looking grim and apologetic at his oldest boy I threatened to unload both barrels into his backside the next time I found out he hurt either of them.

Now I want to unload both barrels on Roy and Walt. Sam and Dean may have been John's sons by blood but hell Dean was more of a Father to his brother and between Jim and me, I figure we were the next thing to father figures either of those boys had. Now Jim's been gone as long as John and I was the last thing they had.

I shoulda been paying more attention. I shoulda made Dean sit down and talk about this rather than bury his pain and grief in a damn bottle. Smoothing out the photo I placed it in my pocket before looking at Rufus. "Where are they?"

Knowing who I meant, he frowned. "I heard they were on the move but still braggin' about what they did to…Bobby!"

Killing my boys was one damn thing but I will be damned if they'll brag about it to every person who's willing to listen. I'll be damned if they'll ruin their memories after what those boys have done for this world and the people they've saved.

"You find 'em because I want…" my phone was ringing from where it landed on the floor. "…I want those bastards dead by weeks ends and I want the boys brought…" I snatched up the phone and flipped it open without looking at the Caller ID. "Singer, what the hell d'ya want?"

A low gruff chuckle was heard and I could feel my heart doing the cha-cha in my chest. "Bobby, you've left enough threatening messages on my phone to last two decades and I'm sure you did the same to Sam's phone so I'm callin' ya back." the voice on the other end sounded tired, bone wearily tired and grim. "It's just been a really bad time."

I pull the phone away from my ear, check the ID, my mind and mouth not exactly working together as I fought to process this and as Rufus stared at me in concern, I lean back in my chair with my eyes closed before asking one of the two things pounding in my head right then. "Dean, is this you? Because if this is some damn demon trick I'll exorcise your ass so fast your head won't have time to spin!"

As Rufus sputtered from across the room, I heard the other voice on the phone sputter a little too before it came back on. "Of course it's me, Bobby." Dean scoffed. "Why the hell wouldn't I be…" I hear someone else, probably Sam, saying something but I couldn't make it out when I hear a quiet "Son of a bitch. Someone told you about Roy and Walt, didn't they?"

"Rufus came to tell me that you two idjits were dead," I shot him a dark look. "Are you dead, boy? Because if you aren't, you will be when I get you. Do you two chuckleheads know what I've just been through thinking you were dead? How about picking up a damn phone and…" 

"Bobby, Dean and I were dead." Sam's voice come on the line and I could hear his brother snarling in the background so I guessed the calmer brother had snagged control of the phone. "We were jumped in the motel and…"

"And sent on a real fun trip to see what heaven was like!" Dean snapped in the background, sounding more grim than he had when I last talked to him. "Don't tell me to be calm, Castiel! Bobby thought we were dead!"

Hearing Sam sigh, I wave it off. Now that I know that my boys were still in the land of the living now I can focus on something else.

"Sam, calm your brother down and sit tight where you are until you hear from me." I tell the boy but something in Sam's tone made me think something else bad was going on between them.

"I doubt if he'll listen to me but maybe Cas can calm him down," Sam was quiet and I heard the same unspoken tears as I heard in his voice that day when he was twelve. "We're sorry, Bobby. We didn't think it would get to you this fast."

I was packing a small bag as I talked. "I know, boy. You two idjits hang tight. Rufus and I need to do something."

Sam didn't ask what and just quietly got off the line and I knew I was in for holy hell when I got those two back under one roof. Right then I was just eyeing Rufus who seemed to know what I was thinking.

"We going after the morons?" he asked, a small grin forming.

"Those two don't get away with killing my two favorite idjits and thinking that no one will care about it." I snapped, rolling for the door and my shotgun. "Before I find out what other kind of trouble those two attracted I want Roy and Walt to know just why they shouldn't have messed with my boys."

I knew Rufus and I could find 'em and I knew exactly what to do once I did. They thought no one would care about the boys…well, they may not have much else left in this world who cares about them but I still do and so long as I have breathe in my body then no one touches Dean and Sam without finding themselves facing a load of buckshot.

The End

_A/N: After writing 'They Think No One Cares' and in between 'My Sammy' I wondered how Bobby did find out about the event in question and once told, how he'd take it. Again, using 1__st__ person isn't a tone I'm used to so sorry if it rambles and thanks for reading._


End file.
